All In A Truck
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: What all can happen in a truck to two teenagers? Read and find out. Troyella. K plus to T for some minor language.


_**All In A Truck**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**Okay, so I have no idea where this came from. No idea whatsoever. But I do know that I should be working on WYW? I just can't get any inspiration. It's like beating my head against a wall to get through to what's on the other side; i.e, fruitless. **

**So this is probably going to suck. You were warned.**

**Rating: K+- T, for language. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have stock in Disney though. Does that count for anything? **

"Gabriella, can I drive you home today?" Troy leaned casually against his best friend's locker, his nerves hidden; so he hoped.

The brunette looked up in surprise, glancing quizzically at the basketball captain shifting nervously from foot to foot in front of her.

"Uh, sure, weren't we going to visit your grandma at the nursing home today anyways?" She grinned, stuffing her last book into the messenger bag at her feet.

Troy shook the hair out of eyes as he remembered. "Oops...yeah. Okay, well I'll meet you out at the car then?"

Gabriella nodded, beaming, as Troy took off down the hall. Giggling, she watched him stop, far down the hallway, break out into a small abridged version of the happy dance, and then keep going.

Taylor and Chad walked up behind her.

"He's got it bad." Chad commented, his arms wrapped around Taylor's waist.

"Got what?" Gabriella looked at Chad in confusion, her brow furrowed as she thought frantically of any symptoms her friend might have showed.

Taylor gave him a sharp elbow discreetly, her eyes telling him strictly to not mention any crush the captain might have on the petite dark haired girl.

"Uh...homework!" Chad covered cleverly, glancing at Taylor for approval. A slight nod confirmed he had done good.

"Oh! Alright. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Bye Taylor. Bye Chaddie!" She said sarcastically, giving them both hugs before scampering down the hall to the student parking lot.

Troy leaned against his truck, and immediately straightened up when she approached.

"Sorry, Chad and Taylor...well...you know how they are." Gabriella offered, hoping Troy would get her drift.

He nodded, smirking. "Ready to go?" He asked, as she threw her bag into the backseat, and bounced into the passenger seat.

"Ready."

Troy revved the engine, and spun out of the parking space, narrowly missing the Hummer next to him.

"Out on the road again!" She squealed, laughing merrily as they sped down the open road in the direction of his grandmother's nursing home, the breeze pulling her hair from its messy side ponytail.

"I get dibs on radio control." Gabriella giggled, spinning the dial to her favorite station.

"No fair, driver controls the radio!" Troy countered, glancing over at her, spinning the dial to another station.

"Not when the passenger is as convincing as me." Gabriella shot back, giggling uncontrollably as her hair flew around her face.

"Convincing? You failed debate." Troy reminded her, laughing.

"That was a cheap shot." Gabriella fell back in her seat, pouting. Troy felt his heart melting.

"Aw, Brie, I'm sorry." He pleaded, looking into her downcast eyes.

"No you're not." She said, sure of herself.

Troy rolled his eyes at this. "Can I get a smile?" He begged, cupping her face, moving it back and forth , trying to coax a smile out of the girl.

"No." She giggled, but quickly put the pout back on her face.

"Please?" She rolled her eyes. "No!"

Troy thought for a moment before speaking again. "Not even I do...this?" He yelled, tickling her.

She laughed, trying to fight him and the smile off.

"One smile Brie!"

"No!" She squealed breathlessly, her eyes going to the road.

"Troy!" She screamed, clutching his arm as he swerved to miss the car in the other lane, that he had crossed into while distracted by Gabriella.

"That was too close!" She clutched his arm, her heart pounding.

"But we didn't get hurt." Troy pointed out.

"So? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She glared at him, but a smile appeared moments later.

Neither noticed the truck losing speed.

Troy grinned at the girl next to him, but as he looked back at the panel in front of him, the grin faded.

"We're going 65 according to this. But we're hardly doing 20!" He murmured, as the truck slowed even more.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella said in a panicked voice. "Why did we stop?" She looked around frantically.

"I think we've broken down." Troy said softly, emotionless.

"Broken down!" Gabriella shrieked, clutching his arm again.

"Yeah. Get your cell phone out."

Both teens pulled their phones out.

"No signal." They said simultaneously.

"Shit." Troy breathed, glancing at their surroundings.

"I don't recognize any of this." Gabriella murmured, peering out her window.

"Neither do I." Troy moaned, resting his head on the wheel.

"Wait! I have a signal!" Gabriella screamed, then dropped her phone in frustration. "My battery just died." She groaned, closing her eyes.

"What time is it?" Troy looked up at the clock to answer his own question.

"Why?" Gabriella questioned, looking curiously at him.

"If it's 4:45 now...and we were supposed to get to the place at 5:15, visit and have dinner then visit more, we'd leave about 7:45. Meaning we'd be at our houses by 9:10 at the least."

"What are you saying Troy? That we have to wait until 9:10 for our parents to panic?" Gabriella whispered.

He gave a slight nod.

"Shit." She cursed softly, resting her head in her arms.

* * *

"Guess what number I'm thinking of." 

"Twenty-nine."

"No."

"Four hundred and thirty-two."

"No."

"Five thousand, three hundred and eighteen."

"Yes!"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"No!" He snapped, slamming his head into the driver's seat impatiently.

"I don't like this game anymore." Gabriella grumbled. They both sat in the back row, legs pushed up against their chests. The sun was slowly setting.

"What time is it?" Troy mumbled.

"What time was it five minutes ago Troy?" Gabriella spat.

"Six fifteen."

"So now it's..."

"Six twenty?"

"Yes!"

A silence fell over the angry teens.

"Guess what." Gabriella muttered, peering at Troy's phone.

"What."

"Your battery just died."

"Yippee."

* * *

"Want to guess the number I'm thinking of?" She offered, grinning. 

"No!" He laughed, and crossed his eyes at her, stretching out to the length of the backseat.

"We're so stupid." She moaned, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah." Troy felt brain dead at the feel of her head on his chest, as she curled up against him, desperately trying to find a comfortable position on the narrow seat.

"You can go to sleep." He offered the girl pressed against him; for once he was glad the seats weren't that wide.

"Mmm." She mumbled, pressing her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, her arms wrapped around him.

A few minutes later, she gave a involuntary shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked instantly, concerned.

"Just a bit." She admitted.

"Here." He wrapped his arms around her and shifted slightly, so she was between him and the back of the seat.

"Better?" Troy asked softly, staring into her eyes.

She nodded, her mind reeling as she rested her head on his shoulder. Did she like him?

"It's seven thirty." He whispered in her ear.

"Soon they'll come looking." She murmured, her eyes slipping closed.

He nodded, trying to sleep himself.

* * *

Both teens were awake, and sitting up, peering out the windows searching for headlights that would show someone was coming. In their whole time stranded, no one had come by yet. 

Troy swallowed nervously. This was it. He wouldn't get a better chance.

"Gabriella?" He asked seriously, and she turned to face him, hearing the nervous note in his voice.

"Yes?" She began, but was cut off as he captured her mouth with his own.

Shocked, she tensed up, and moments later Troy pulled away, embarrassed.

"What was that for?" She blurted, horrified with herself immediately afterwards.

"Uh...I don't know."

Both sat straight up, and looked out their respective windows.

Minutes passed.

"That was awkward." Troy tried, and Gabriella looked over at him, a weak forced grin on her face.

"Uh...yeah." She whispered, searching his face.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you...like me? Like, as more than a friend?" She asked, her voice quaking.

He took a deep breath, reached over, cupped her face in his hand, and whispered "Yes."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Troy...I think I feel the same."

"You think?" He murmured, as she slid closer to him.

"Yes...I think I might have to try that kiss once more..." She whispered, kissing him gently, her one hand on his neck, the other in his hair.

Her responded instantly, both hands around her waist, pulling her into him.

Breaking the kiss, she giggled, looking out his window.

"Headlights." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, his hands still on her waist.

Mrs. Montez and Mr. Bolton pulled up in their respective cars, and approached the truck frantically.

"We'll talk tomorrow?" He murmured, rubbing her side.

"Yes...tomorrow. Upstairs." She replied giggling, kissing him on the cheek as her mother flung open the door to the back row, and pulled her out of the truck towards her own car.

Waving, Gabriella blew him a kiss, before shutting her door as her mother sped off.

Troy allowed his dad to drive him home as soon as the towing service arrived.

Sitting in the passenger seat of his father's truck, and Gabriella in the back seat of her mother's sedan; both thought back to everything that had happened that day- and all in a truck.

**Okay, so that's it! I hope you liked it! Please review. Also, visit my fanfiction myspace, the link is in my profile, its got all my fave Zanessa pictures and it'll have updates about any of my stories in the blog section. Thanks! **


End file.
